Raté !
by La Halfeline
Summary: T-bag constate que scier les nerfs d'un parrain mafieux est une tâche de longue haleine... mais le jeu n'en est que plus amusant, n'est-ce pas?


**Raté !**

_Par la Halfeline_

Atelier de la Lanterne Fringante de novembre 2007

Sur le pairing imposé : **T-bag/Abruzzi**

Avec le thème imposé : **Raté**

Après plus d'une semaine de cavale, ils avaient réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet fédéral, et avaient gagné la sécurité du Mexique. Entassé à six dans une toute petite maison de campagne dont le propriétaire aurait une belle surprise le jour où il y retournerait, les évadés de Fox River attendaient plus ou moins patiemment que, selon l'expression de Michael, « les choses se tassent » au pays, pour tenter une incursion au fin fond de l'Utah afin de récupérer le fric de feu ce bon vieux Westmorland. Bien que ce petit excursus en terre d'asile ait pu prendre des allures de vacances le premier jour, la promiscuité imposée par ce quasi-bungalow avait lentement mais sûrement commencé à peser sur les nerfs de tout le monde.

- COME ON, BABY, BE MY BAD BOOOYFRIEND!

T-bag était sans doute à 78 pourcents responsable de la tension qui commençait à pouvoir se palper entre les anciens détenus. A cet instant par exemple, il manifestait sa contrariété d'avoir été assigné au tour de cuisine en montant le son du petit transistor pourri – dont la fonction initiale était de les tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation, mais qui avait été rapidement reconverti en juke box par l'Alabamien. Celui-ci chantait à tue-tête en faisant sauter ses crêpes, couvrant largement la voix de la pauvre chanteuse qui n'avait strictement aucune chance face aux vocalises de T-bag.

- I wanna hear you… CALL OUT my name ! I wanna see you… burn up in flaaames!

Le pédophile ne se contentait du reste pas d'une prestation vocale, et y assortissait un embryon de danse qui impliquait force ondulations et déhanchés rythmiques. Au vu l'allongement progressif de la tronche de C-note, on pouvait estimer que Bagwell avait encore une bonne minute et vingt secondes à vivre à ce rythme-là avant que le noir ne lui défonce le crâne avec sa propre poêle à frire. Michael, lui, semblait parfaitement assommé, affaissé sans rien dire dans son pouf, les yeux dilatés, et Sucre paraissait s'inquiéter pour son compte.

Abruzzi était installé sur son matelas, et était le seul à ne pas montrer que ses nerfs s'égrenaient lentement en petits lambeaux. Caché derrière la petite Bible qu'il avait trouvée dans la maigre bibliothèque, il levait un œil discret sur le jean de Theodore, qui se plissait et se déplissait légèrement sur les souples rondeurs de ses fesses à chacun de ses mouvements. Les coups de poignets qu'il donnait, les doigts serrés sur le manche de la poêle, pour faire glisser et retourner les crêpes n'étaient pas non-plus sans le perturber un tantinet. Il songeait avec effroi que les multiples tentatives de T-bag pour lui faire virer sa cuti commençaient peut-être à porter leurs fruits.

Après les avoir toutes roulées, celui-ci apporta la première crêpe à Gueule-d'Ange, la lui tendant près du visage d'une manière particulièrement obscène et chantonnant :

- So ripe so sweet… come suck it and see…

A cet instant précis, Lincoln fit un mouvement pour lui administrer la peine de mort par strangulation. Mais Bagwell utilisa sa poêle comme bouclier bouillant, arrachant ainsi un sale juron au grand frère, et jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour adresser à John un sourire malicieux.

- … but watch out Daddy, I sting like a bee…

Abruzzi blêmit en voyant la main de T-bag glisser langoureusement le long du manche de son ustensile de cuisine et de combat, chaque doigt frottant contre la hampe avec application. Cela encouragea le sociopathe à poursuivre sa petite démonstration de provoc'. Il balança la poêle sur la gazinière et s'approcha du mafioso de sa démarche dangereuse habituelle, saisissant une crêpe au passage.

- I know some tricks I swear will give you the beeends…

T-bag lui arracha les saintes écritures des mains, les envoyant rissoler sans le savoir sur la poêle à frire, et tomba à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Abruzzi, laissant ses yeux bruns de prédateur le dévisager tout en suçotant l'extrémité de sa crêpe roulée. Le respectable parrain mafieux croisa les bras et le défia avec un regard qui se voulait glacial, mais qui priait surtout pour ne pas fondre.

- Fuck you, Theodore ! grogna-t-il.

L'intéressé se contenta d'un sourire lubrique, et lâcha le fil de la musique pour répondre de sa voix rocailleuse et lascive :

- Mmmh, you'd like that, eh Johnny-boy ? Fuckin' me from behind and show me you're the master here, moaning my Christian name end-less-ly.…

Ce disant, il remua doucement les hanches pour les rapprocher des siennes. Le visage d'Abruzzi gagna encore un degré de pâleur, et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde Bagwell lui trouva un air de petit lapin à l'instant précédant la collision avec le trente-tonnes. Il se retrouva bientôt projeté sur le côté, et John partit s'enfermer dans la petite salle de bain avec un grondement de mauvais poil.

Raté pour cette fois. Mais il était en progrès…


End file.
